wrong place but great timing
by sonic2shadow
Summary: fed up with her world blaze travles to sonic's world but on entry she finds trouble causing blaze to stay in jail for a day.But when a black hedgehog is ordered to watch blaze things might not go so well or will they? rated T to be safe


wrong place but great timing

s2s here, so this is my first time trying a serious romance story and i figured what better couple for this than shadow and blaze right

disclaimer: sega owns everything i just write stories

remember to leave a review if you enjoyed. it also helps me to get going on new stories

sonic2shadow mind inc. presents wrong place but great timing

the fourth of July, a happy and purposeful day ment so you could spend time with your love-ones and friends. But not the case according to blaze, to her it has been a horrible day, first she teleported from her world to sonic`s. But just seconds later blaze fount herself suffocating on a rubber material so with no other choice she summoned her pyro abilities unintentionally setting fire to a fireworks tent and two parked cars in the process.

Blaze signed as she took a seat on her cells hard bed,'' how was i to know there was 'fireworks' everywhere'' thought blaze glimpsing at a clock above a small desk on the other side of the room, '' 6:30 hmph i`ve been here for two hours now and nothing has happened what going on today'' blaze thought until the door leading to the cell squeaked open.

blaze leant forwards to see what was going on but suddenly an old strong voice pierced the silence '' sorry i had to assign you on such a special day but i`m not sure the other agents are cut-out for this kind of security levels so to be completely sure i selected our top agent... you'' said the voice, blaze looked to the ground ''am i... that dangerouse'' muttered blaze until another voice was heard '' whatever '' replied a smooth dark voice.

Soon after a black hedgehog entered the cell room and claimed a seat behind the desk, '' watch yourself shadow this one has a bite worse than the bark'' said the old voice as the cell room`s door slammed shut. Blaze scanned shadow with her eyes as she recognized him from various extreme gear races, shadow looked at blaze from the corner of his eye '' what'' said shadow in a cold tone.

Blaze felt a chill run down her spine but she held her ground, '' what to you'' replied blaze in an irritated tone, shadow closed his eyes and leant back in his chair '' hmph the commander might be right, cause if your bark is this bad you must have a great bite'' said shadow slightly rocking the chair he set in. Blaze tightened her gloves'' hmph want to find out how bad my bite is'' asked blaze begging for shadow to say yes but instead he just slowly rose from his chair and started to pace back and forth past blaze`s cell.

'' hmm you sure do have a tone don`t you '' said shadow eyeing blaze intensely, blaze grew a smirk at shadow`s words '' as do you hedgehog'' she replied returning his stare. Shadow smirked himself ''hm what are you even doing here cat are`nt you suppose to be guarding the sol emeralds and where's that kid silver '' asked shadow as he leant against the wall.

Blaze raised an eye brow '' the 'kid' your referring to is guarding the emeralds and second silvers not a kid '' replied blaze standing from her bed shadow looked at blaze and could tell that she was hiding something due to her definsive out burst ''hmph more like a baby'' said shadow.

Blaze snapped her head at shadow '' what did... no I'm not going to let you get to me'' said blaze turning her back on shadow '' whatever when you go back to your kingdom and find the sol emeralds gone don't be suprised'' said shadow.

Blaze crossed her arms trying to ignore the hedgehog but found it to be harder then expected

'' blaze i can see your hiding something from me, why go through this just tell me'' said shadow

blaze turned around '' i'm not hiding anything... and even if I was why would i tell you'' asked blaze.

Shadow crossed his arms '' I wouldn't do this if I knew your were hiding a small secret'' said shadow

''i'm not hiding any secret big or small'' said blaze shadow pushed himself from the wall and started to pace back and forth in front of the cell '' is it your kingdom'' asked shadow eyeing blaze ''no'' replied the cat watching shadow walk almost as if she was going to attack him.

Shadow stopped at the desk '' is it the emralds'' asked shadow ''no now stop these ques...'' said blaze until she heard shadow's next question'' is it silver'' blaze froze for a second '' um...uh no now stop with the questions'' said blaze crossing her arms shadow knew he hit the jack-pot '' so what did silver do'' asked shadow.

Blaze felt her blood pressure rise along with her inner flames '' shadow stop right now '' said blaze threateningly shadow uncrossed his arms '' what are you waiting for let it out'' said shadow '' just stop shadow'' said blaze as small flames erupted from her ponytail.

Shadow didn't stop he was going to go over-board '' hmph it's sad that someone who can't even say what they want to caused so much damage today'' said shadow blaze reached her limit '' i'm only here because of silver's complaining arrrgh'' yelled blaze letting her rage go causing a fire bolt to collide with the desk setting it on fire.

[three minutes later]

The g.u.n commander turned to shadow '' shadow I'll see to it that this cat never see's the light of freedom ever again'' said the commander

shadow looked at blaze she sat on her bed with her head down '' that won't be nessacery'' said shadow.

The commander looked at shadow'' are you sure she did attack you'' said the commander turning to blaze '' your assistances are no longer required'' said shadow the commander just looked away before leaving the room.

Blaze looked up as shadow neared the cell ''why didn't you charge me, that flame was aimed for you'' said blaze shadow looked at blaze '' cause we're not done talking'' said shadow.

Blaze looked confused'' your not charging me cause you want to talk even after i attacked you'' asked blaze shadow crossed his arms '' if you were attacking i would have attacked back, but what you did was out of frustration and pressure to say what you really wanted'' said shadow.

Blaze was surprised that shadow was able to point out her problem so effectively ''y...your right, i'm silvers friend but even then i have my limits, lately silver has been going crazy i think he thinks Iblis is going to come back or something i tell him to relax but...'' said blaze looking to the ground.

Shadow grew curious ''but what'' asked shadow ''but then he yell's at me, silver never yells but when he does he becomes somebody else... a stranger'' said blaze ''hmm what a coward yelling at women and fearing a little monster will come back'' said shadow looking away with crossed arms.

Blaze looked up at shadow confused'' i thought you said all that stuff just to pressure me so why are you trash-talking silver'' asked blaze shadow paused'' cause he's anoying'' replied shadow leaning his back on the near-by wall.

Blaze read shadow face and could only say one thing'' and'' said blaze getting up from her bed to lean on the cell bars shadow looked at blaze'' and... what are you saying'' said shadow in a definsive tone blaze looked at shadow '' why don't you tell me what you really want to say and stop cowering'' said blaze dangling her tail.

Shadow appeared right in front of blazes cell '' who do you think you are calling me a coward I'm the ultimate life form I've fought thing humans dare speak of i don't cower i create cowerds'' said shadow glaring at blaze.

Blaze just glared back at the ultimate life form'' your still stalling'' she replied ''arrgh why do you keep being so damn stubborn'' growled shadow turning his back on blaze ''why do you keep fighting it just say it'' yelled blaze.

With things escalating shadow didn't hold anything back ''it's because I'm jelouse'' yelled shadow causing silence to befall the room as the two locked eyes

suddenly the rooms door opened as the g.u.n commander entered the room '' shadow'' said the commander signaling for the hedgehog.

Shadow looked at blaze before walking to the commander blaze watched him walk off '' what could shadow be jealous of that silver has'' thought blaze '' what is it sir ''said shadow in an iritated tone the commander smiled '' she a hand full?'' he asked looking at blaze

shadow crossed his arms ''not as annoying as the blue idiot'' replied shadow.

The commander looked back at shadow '' anyways as it turns out all available agents have either been sick, taking the day off or celebrated too early and are now intoxicated'' said the commander shadow nodded '' shadow you will have to be working over-time'' said the commander leaving the room.

On the sound of the door shutting shadow walked to the wall and leaned on it

blaze just stared at the hedgehog until she finally asked it '' shadow what are you jealous of that silver has'' asked blaze crossing her arm.

Shadow closed his eyes'' (sign) him... having... you'' replied shadow looking to the ground

blaze uncrossed her arms'' that's it, shadow if you want to team up just ask'' said blaze not understanding at all '' not teammates but as... love intrest'' said shadow.

Once blazes brain processed his words blaze almost choked on her own throat'' wait you think me and silv... and your jealous of something that oh my... you like me'' yelled blaze turning away with a red-hot muzzle.

Shadow approached blaze's cell until he was only separated from blaze by cell bars '' blaze'' said shadow watching the blushing cat turned around'' y...yes'' asked blaze until she felt shadows hand grip hers''blaze I don't like you... I love you'' said shadow.

Blaze looked away blushing furiously'' um how do you know it's... love you feel towards me'' asked blaze until shadow moved his hand up to her cheek and gently bought her eyes back to his blood-red ones '' i can tell it's love because when I'm near you nothing else matters, i just see you standing there shining brighter than the sun it's self hoping to see your beautiful eyes or get just a glimpse of your beauty'' said shadow letting his feelings go.

Blaze was just silence as her mind was ravaging through hundreds of questions but before she could actually get one out she felt the softness of shadow's lips meet with hers

it took blaze a few seconds to realize that she was kissing shadow the hedgehog and liking it but also hating it at the same time.

Blaze put her palm on shadow's chest and pushed him away'' i feel so confused on one side i want to be with you but the other says run arrg'' said blaze until she heard a creak before feeling shadow's body embrace hers'' shadow you could get in trouble for being in here'' said blaze worried.

Shadow didn't care he just wanted to be with blaze '' the feeling you felt, it's... fear... fear of loving something then losing it'' said shadow tightening his grip on his love

blaze thought it over was shadow right was she having the fear of loving shadow then losing him ''shadow how do you know of this deep emotion'' asked blaze feeling this fear grow ten times stronger.

Shadow stared at the cells wall '' i...i felt it with you, I've lost a lot of things but when the commander asked me to watch you i jumped at the chance'' said shadow

blaze moved her body back bringing the two face-to-face'' shadow... no one has ever had such feelings for me do you mean these words'' asked blaze.

Shadow looked at blaze like she was crazy '' of course i do why else would...'' started shadow until blaze shoved her lips into his

the two stayed lip-locked for a good twenty seconds until there was a flash and the two were standing on the buildings roof.

Blaze quickly broke the kiss leaving that perfect slap of wet lips noise''what ho...'' started blaze but shadow put a finger over her mouth'' just wait'' said shadow turning to the dark blue sky.

After a while blaze turned to shadow ''what are we waiting for'' asked blaze '' that'' said shadow as fireworks lit up the sky and the horizon ''it's beautiful'' said blaze ''just like you ''said shadow as the two kissed before watching fireworks all night long when really the fire was in their hearts.

THE END

s2s: well thanks for reading

shadow: leave a review to tell us how me and blaze did in this story

blaze: well with that said we got to go practice for our next gig bye

till next time S2S out


End file.
